Amicable Revenge
by Nyxphion
Summary: Normally she would fight but she could get on board with this idea. Dramione
1. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

Amicable Revenge Chapter One

A soft purr roused Hermione from a fitful sleep, sweating she pushed herself off of the bed and made her way to the shower. Quickly getting ready she found herself tripping over her own feet and bracing for impact.

"If you've fallen for me this is a poor way to prove it." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled while reaching to help Hermione stand.

"Well if I'd known you needed to be wooed I'd like to believe you'd have faith in me to sweep you off your feet not polish your shoes with my forehead." Hermione patted down her uniform while smiling as Ginny made a great spectacle of herself fake crying and saying yes over and over.

"I think you've made your point, lets get going" She wanted to see how far Ginny could push her acting skills but the rumbling of her stomach was too powerful a call.

The walk to the great hall seemed like forever, she passed Peeves being decidedly mischievous towards some first years. As she moved to help Professor McGonagall rounded the corner, she could tell by her sharp pace she meant business.

"Peeves, let that boy down this instant! You wouldn't want me to inform the bloody baron of your tomfoolery would you?" Shock registered on Peeves face and he shot past her and Ginny in a hurry.

"If I were Peeves I'd be more scared of McGonagall" Ginny muttered more to herself and they moved on.

The Great Hall was so packed that she barely managed to grab her seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Ronald will you close your mouth, I would prefer my Potions essay minus your breakfast!" His gums slapping together were just too much to ignore and though he made move to laugh she quickly stopped that by tilting up her chin and the most severe death glare she could manage.

"Do as your wife says Weasel, wouldn't want to promote unlawful mastication" Normally Hermione would have come to Ron's aid but he'd been doing little things to irritate her a lot lately, she couldn't tell whether he'd gotten more annoying or she'd just failed to notice it in the beginning.

"Shut up Git, or … or…" You could see his mind go into overdrive and his thoughts escape as fast as they came.

"Quick Crabbe give Weasley your Remembrall and maybe he'll remember an insult." Draco Malfoy still hadn't changed, though handsome his arrogance frustrated as well as intrigued her. His snickering with Crabbe burst her though bubble and her eyes floated up Malfoy's face to rest on his eyes. To her surprise he was looking in her direction and winked.

"Always a pleasure Mudblood' It almost rolled off of his tongue and he made his way to the Slythering table. It would have stung but she couldn't sense any malice in his tone, it was almost playful.

"Don't worreh my..o..knee, We'll eht im baach" Her disgust at the flying food must have been evident because Ron suddenly became very interested in a knot in the wood of the table.

"Harry have you had any luck with your Potions essay?" She caught his blank expression and it turned to a sheepish grin.

"I started to last night but I fell asleep and you know I've been having those nightmares lately…" He trailed off, her rage evident as she'd spent most of the evening helping and going step by step through the material with him.

"I'll stop you there, I think I've heard enough for now and don't you dare say sorry Harry Potter, as an unforgivable is not out with the realms of possibility." With that she stood and thrust herself towards Potions. Not noticing where she was storming she collided with a hard object.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking and if you're hurt I can take you to Madam Pomfrey…" The flash of platinum she saw before she connected with steel grey eyes were enough to stop Hermione's mumbling apologies.

"Damn Granger is your head made of stone?" Her amusement turned to slight anger as he looked down on her.

"I haven't the foggiest, maybe it's my Mudblood it reacts when it can sense a blaggard nearby." The jut of her hip and the arch in her brow she hoped conveyed contempt and not the nervousness she felt being alone with an angry Malfoy and very little means of escape. The wand, she hoped he hadn't noticed fly out of her robe, had rolled out of arms reach and though Malfoy was pig headed he wasn't stupid and looked surprisingly strong.

Rage consumed most of his face and in one fluid movement he had pinned her into a corner away from prying eyes and any means of attracting help.

"I don't know what's made you so brave Granger but be warned you aren't ready for my revenge." His face was so close to hers if she could just not focus on Malfoy's warm breath and nice scent she could figure out a way to breathe and escape.

"I haven't done anything to warrant revenge b..ut if you feel the need to hex me so I can get out of this cramped space to Potions." She cursed in her head for the break in her voice. Malfoy brought his face so close their noses were lightly touching, "So be it Granger" He captured both of her hands in one of his large ones and pinned them above her.

"Ma..l..foy"She gasped out as she struggled against him. Malfoy's free hand tangled itself in her hair and lightly shifted her head to pay attention to him.

"You know, I've always wondered what you'd be like in this position." His forehead came to rest on hers and she could feel any anger all but leave him.

Moving so his mouth was level to her ear he said simply, "Why haven't you stupefied me by now?" It was a genuine enquiry and she couldn't tell him the truth, what would he do then?

"I…II…Don't know" She stuttered.

His thumb began tracing comforting circles in her captured hands and her body relaxed at the sensation. Closing her eyes Hermionie tried to take a steadying breathe when a pair of feather like kisses on her lips made them shoot open.

He paused sensing her panic.

"Say stop and I'll let go" He sounded sincere; she could still feel him on her mouth and had to admit it tingled all through her body.

"Is that silence a no?" He studied her face for any change in expression but instead she shook her head no. Smirking he leaned in and kissed her with more pressure. Malfoy released her hands, she hooked her fingers into his robe bringing him closer.

Malfoy pulled back suddenly and flushed he smirked then with a wink he disappeared out of their hiding spot. She missed his heat when a cold draught filled his absence.

Footsteps sounded in the not too distant hall and she noticed what a mess she was in, a quick ruffle later she popped out towards the concerned faces of Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Where have you been don't you remember we have Potions?" Ron said in a hushed and worried tone.

"I'm fine just lost track of the time" She had neither the brainpower nor the energy to come up with a better lie.

No one looked convinced so she picked up her rogue wand and walked in the general direction of Potions. On the walk they pressed her for answers but she was too mystified for much conversation.

Professor Snape sneered as she made her way to submit her essay, "You wouldn't happen to know where some of my supplies have gone would you Miss Grange?" Snape's trademark drawl didn't even manage to break through the delirium.

"No Sir." With that she sauntered towards her desk, everyone dashed to grab ingredients so she waited, no sense in getting crushed by that lot. Pansy Parkinson had taken it upon herself to elbow poor Neville in the ribs, she made a mental note to even that out later. Hermione liked to even the score with the meanest students by doing the odd hex now and again, completely undetectable of course.

Noticing no queue she drifted from her revenge plot to the cupboard, paying far too much attention to the various ingredients she never noticed a figure approach and lightly close the door. She felt a warm hand move her hair and then hot breath down the soft skin on her neck. The shock made her lean forward and grab the nearest shelf for support,

"What are you….?" Breathless the words came out as Malfoy trailed hot kisses on an area no one had touched before. It made Hermione forget her surroundings and a small moan escaped. Malfoy spun her around picking her up and thrusting her onto the nearest surface. He found her lips and covered her small frame with his. Hermione grabbed a fist full of his hair and made the kiss more urgent, his hands roamed everywhere they could reach.

"Bloody hell Neville, that nearly killed me!" Ron's outrage broke their ministrations and Malfoy made move to get off of her. For a moment he looked pensive and then he pulled her collar out of his way and latched his mouth to a spot on her neck. The sensation shot straight to her groin and she knew he'd made her wet. A strangled moan gave him what he wanted and he left a frustrated Hermione ravaged on the table. Tucking his burgeoning erection he cast a glance over his handiwork, smirked and made his way back to his seat.

"Well I'm in trouble" She whispered, after waiting till she calmed down she traipsed back to her seat slowly and a glance in Malfoy's direction told her this wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Confusing Circumstance

Chapter Two

It had been two agonising weeks since the "Malfoy Incident', they hadn't spoken and she found herself boring holes into the back of his head. If she could figure out how she felt there would be any number of ways to react but her arousal confused her more than anything.

Professor McGonagall's voice moved her from her thoughts, "Would anyone care to venture a guess?" Eyebrows raised and lips pursed Hermione could sense her Professors irritation but found herself without the correct answer. What had she become?

An all too familiar hand shot up and his superior drawl made her shiver,

"Excuse me Professor but I think I'm having an allergic reaction to something" His expression showed fear and McGonagall's contemptuous frown turned into one of genuine concern.

"What are you allergic to Mr Malfoy?" He turned in his chair, he locked eyes on Hermione's and subtly winked while answering, "Weasels, I'm TERRIBLY allergic, please help or I'll die" He faked a dramatic seizure and the Professor looked more than a little miffed.

"Shut up Malfoy" Ron's nostrils flared as he imagined the many ways he could flay Malfoy alive no doubt.

"Mr Malfoy, I have no time for your foolishness, 10 points from Slytherin and I should think again before you find yourself in a detention with me." She stared him down. Malfoy along with his audience ceased their guffaws, it was widely known that she gave a mean punishment.

Class ended but she found herself staying slightly behind everyone else, lingering a bit longer to see if he noticed her again. He seemed to sense her and dismissed his cronies. Walking down an unused corridor she heard the echoes of two sets of feet, coming up to a corner she dived into a space and waited.

A flash of platinum passed and she grabbed his arm, pulling him into the confined space. Deciding to be bold she spoke first,

"Following me Malfoy, I don't take kindly to stalkers" She hoped it seemed confident but all she could focus on was her body pressed against his familiar warmth.

"Well Granger, I knew you wanted me so I thought it best to take control of you away from prying eyes." He placed his hands on either side of her head to prevent escape. Her eyes followed his movements and ended with resting her lips softly on his wrist. Hermione took a deep breath to take in his musk and she could feel his pulse quicken.

"While I admit any part of my body is delicious Granger, I feel I should point out that there are other areas I'd enjoy even more" He whispered closely, breath ghosting over her now flushed face.

"That's quite hard to do Malfoy when there aren't any words exchanged in about two weeks." She had to pull herself our of this stupor somehow.

He straightened up slightly, looking a bit more serious than before, "Now Now Granger, not jealous of the amount of time I spend with Crabbe and Goyle are you?"

"Not terribly no, but I don't know what's happening in my own head and I'd need to be practically clairvoyant to see into yours, so enlighten me?" Crossing her arms Hermione squared her shoulders for whatever was to come. Honestly she thought he'd been making fun of her the whole time but after waiting there were no Slytherin jokes and if he'd been attempting a trap Malfoy would have milked the Gryffindor Princess has fallen for me angle to death. Ron would be furious, Harry confused and Ginny… well she would have asked for details but she had no idea how to tell her in a way she'd believe anyway.

"Were you not enticed by my display of affection the other day? Oh I see, you think it was a prank. " He snickered at her furious expression.

"I'm glad you're amused, I think I left a book in Transfiguration if you'll excuse me" Pushing past him, her suspicions confirmed she stormed off so quickly she never noticed him look after her with a face full of regret.

…

"HERRRMIIIONEEEEEE, HELLOOOO" Daydreaming again, Ginny was clicking her fingers and only now she noticed how closely as she almost lost an eye.

"Yes, Ginevra." Smirking she felt something swoosh past her as a pillow was used as a soft projectile.

"Don't call me that or I'll let everyone know you've been masturbating to images of Malfoy. Ron will have a heart attack and it'll be your fault but at least in the summer his snoring won't cause an earthquake" She giggled but Hermione's worried expression gave her reason to probe.

"What was that look just now?" Uh oh, now Ginny was going to know everything, sometimes she wished she were a better liar.

It took two hours before she cracked and after some extensive explanations, Ginny was still in shock and Hermione feared if she stayed quiet any longer she might have to emigrate somewhere nice.

"I can't stand it any longer say something Ginny" She broke finally,

"You're sure it was DRACO Malfoy right?" That was not the response Hermione had been anticipating.

"That's right, it must have been another Malfoy, there are so many in attendance here that I've suddenly lost my mind." Hermione arched her brow and hoped that would convey all the sarcasm she felt, though in truth she was probably about as sane as Professor Trelawney. Nightmares do come true.

"Oh ha ha, although I wouldn't say he was bad looking but he's… well Malfoy although strikingly handsome the stock he comes from ranges from mad to even more insane so are you sure this is a can of worms you'd like to open?" Ginny seemed thoughtful for a moment, seeing her look of complete dismay she answered in a way only Ginny could,

"I suppose if it makes you happy you can marry a lamp post! I just want to see you loved and cared for. Are you sure he is playing a joke though, Draco doesn't seem the type to not spread his atrocious deeds with the world." Hermione considered the possibility again but ultimately came to the conclusion she couldn't trust him.

"No Ginny, I think it's too much of a stretch to trust someone that blindly, I don't share the same animosity as Harry and Ron but calling me Mudblood for all those years has to come into consideration at some point." She decided to sleep, it'd been a long day and her brain was far too overworked.

…

A tapping on the window was what woke her. A beautiful owl had perched itself on the window waiting for entry, having it's access granted it gracefully landed on the foot of her bed and shook it's leg at her.

A piece of parchment glinted and she took her time to give the owl some strokes and food.

 _'Granger,_

 _I took it upon myself to write this little note, I fear I upset you today. In truth it wasn't a joke and though I do understand why you might not trust me I felt I should make the effort. Meet me in the astronomy tower tomorrow after dinner if you've agreed to forgive me._

 _Forever yours,_

 _DM'_

She smiled and thought him a considerate idiot, now if only she could get him to use her first name.


End file.
